Journals of Memories
by AssassinWolfPup
Summary: After the death of Ezio and his wife Jorden (OC). A series of old journals won't let the past be forgotten. See how Jorden gets transported threw worlds and find a love that would last even in death. (Note: New summery comming soon!) EzioXOC Rated M to be safe.
1. A Letter and Journal Enteries

November 30th, 1524

My darling husband has died today. I must thank God that he passed naturally, but the pain in my heart is to great and I fear that my time has also come to an end as well. I fear to leave my daughter and son alone in this world and cause them to face the terrible secrets that the shadows hold. My husband had always said that our family work in shadows to serve the light. For those who know the true meaning of his words them you know well how dire my situation is. My children I ask just one last thing of you, please, please, bury me along side your father in the family valet. In life I would never have lasted long without h8mand I fear I won't last in death with out him.

Love your mother,

Jorden Auditore Da Firenze

* * *

December 1st, 1524

My children no doubt you are reading this not long after this date. You both were always so curious about what i was writing. Well now you will know, but first I just want to say how much it hurts to leave you two and I will always be proud of you and love you. This is my first of hundreds of journals that document my life. From when I arrived to this world to now. That is why I decided to leave this first page free till it was time to fill it. I may not have said our good byes properly but this will have to do. Goodbye my children take care and know your father and I love you and are very proud. Death can not end our love.

Love,

Mother


	2. Damn Dog

**I do not own Assassin's Creed. I only own OC's and the plot. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

_October 31st, 2013_

_What to write what to write. Um ok so I got this journal for my twentieth birthday from my friend Sandra and I don't know what to write about. Today has been ordinary all I did after work was go to the gas station and got some of my cigarettes, and now I am just sitting here outside in the fucking cold trying to think of what to write. You know I just might just end it now and play some Assassin's Creed 2... well if Tucker has not eaten the controller by now. Hang on a second there was a crash from inside the house and I better check it out._

_Jorden La Beau_

* * *

***Jorden's POV***

I end the page there and get up to see what fell in the house. It is sad I am a 5 foot 8 inches twenty year old female. Who lives alone with her Pembroke Welsh Corgi, and for some odd reason I don't seem to be worried about a crash in the house at twelve o'clock at night. I enter the house via the front door and see Tucker tangled up in the Ps3 controller cable trying to look as innocent as the day I got suckered into bringing him home.

"Tucker I told you the controller is not some killer snake that you have to protect me from." I say as I untangle Tucker and hold him up to my chest. Giving a little sigh I walk into the kitchen to fix him dinner and to call my friend Sandra to ask if she would watch him tomorrow when I went to work.

Setting Tucker on the kitchen counter I reach into the fridge and pull out the chicken breast and the open can of wet dog food as my free hand starts to dial Sandra, and only gets her voice mail.

Sandra is my five foot three inch friend who is enrolled in the local community university and has been my best friend since seventh grade when we meet.

"Hey Sandra it is me listen I know it is late but could you watch Tucker tomorrow when I go on my all day shift? Give me a call back when you get this. Thanks" I say hoping she does not have a class before I go into work.

As I serve Tucker his dinner of mixed chicken breast and some canned food a loud crash came from the living room again that set the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, since Tucker was right in front of me.

Walking into the living room with Tucker in my arms, I see only my T.V. on and glowing a strange purple as well as my Ps3 was on. I inched myself closer to the T.V. to turn off the system when. It feels like my body is being sucked towered the T.V. The last thing I remember is a lovely hard surface where I land.


End file.
